AllenxElizabeth: An interesting night
by BlackDragonQueen93
Summary: Elizabeth tries to do what she can to rid herself of boredom. What will happen if one were to play strip poker with two other guys? Things will surely get interesting.


Today was another day off for the Exorcists at the Black Order and after being bored and having hardly anything to do Elizabeth just sat in the dining hall with empty plates around her. No one else was around, other than a few other members of the Finders or Science Division. Elizabeth was hoping that something interesting was going to happen, but nothing. She just kept her head on the table when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Allen asked.

She looked up from her bored state and just looked at him. Her face was blank as her energy was completely drained from the lack of doing anything for the whole day. Elizabeth never thought that being bored could be so painful in her life. But even her lazy day couldn't hold against the look in Allen's eyes, those ever so gorgeous, silver eyes that sat on his handsome ivory face.

"I'm just bored out of my mind," Elizabeth said.

Suddenly Lavi appeared in front of Allen and started making out suggestions.

"How about we play a game? It could be anything and it would also be interesting. Since you're bored I suppose you would want to do anything to do something at least," he grinned.

Lavi was right. He was giving her the opportunity to do something fun and since she was craving something to do it well make her night a little more bearable. So she was all ears to what they had in mind.

"How about we play Poker?" Lavi asked.

"Uh, Lavi, are you sure you want to play Poker against me?" Allen smirked. "What would we use for lute? I don't want you all to go broke."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and liked how Allen was so confident in his poker skills. Lavi just looked at Allen for a moment and chuckled from a thought. Elizabeth wanted things to get interesting and began to suggest things that popped into her head.

"How about we use our clothes as lute?" She suggested without realizing where this could lead.

Allen and Lavi both looked each other and gulped from that suggested. Being the men that they were, they weren't going to turn down the opportunity to see a woman play Strip Poker. They just looked at Elizabeth, both blushing at her but she was oblivious to what could be going on in their heads.

So they all went to the lobby and started to play Poker. Elizabeth hasn't played Poker in a long while so her skills were a bit rusty but Allen was surprising good, getting good hands almost every round, though it seems like he was going easy on her and Lavi. Everyone was sharing laughs and complaining about how good Allen was and with the idea of stripping down whenever someone had the highest hand, it made the game a little more interesting.

Elizabeth only had a shirt, bra, pants, socks and panties on to begin with and as the game went on her clothes started getting scarce. Everything was fine until Elizabeth felt like she was being stared at. She looked over and found Allen staring with a blush. She looked at him, who still had the majority of his clothes on, the only things that was missing was his tie and vest.

"Okay, I'm just going to say this but I think if this keeps going someone is going to be exposing parts that they may or may not want to expose," Lavi said.

Allen put down his cards for a moment and looked at Lavi, who was down to his pants. Elizabeth put her cards down to notice that she was the one getting to point of almost being naked. Suddenly she felt a little shy, being in a room with two grown men.

"And to be honest, seeing Elizabeth like that is starting to make me excited," she heard Lavi whisper.

Elizabeth blushed when Allen looked at her. His eyes scanned her body and he swallowed. Allen's eyes looked back at Lavi with jealousy, like there was a little rivalry going on between them that moment. Elizabeth just sat there, not knowing what do. They kept staring at each other and Elizabeth felt like it was time to call it a night.

"Well I guess that's it for today," she said as she stood up. Elizabeth reached down for her pants but they were suddenly taken away from by Lavi. He had a sleek grin spread across his face, like he wasn't going to let her go that fast. Elizabeth huffed and tried what she could to get it back. She huffed then turned away to get her shirt. Elizabeth got everything else on but she needed her pants and so she kept trying to get it. Then she got the idea of stealing Lavi's shirt, so she grabbed after that and ran away from Lavi, who now was trying to get his own clothes away from her.

Allen just watched the two of them and laughed at how they were out smarting each other. But he suddenly stopped when noticed Elizabeth was running around in her underwear. Being the gentleman that he was, he thought it was his duty to protect her dignity so he suddenly stepped in the tormenting to stop the two of them.

"Awe, you're no fun, Allen," Lavi grumbled.

Lavi yawned and thought it was about time he went to bed. He waved good night to everyone and left for his room. After all the excitement Elizabeth wasn't tired just yet so she sat next to Allen. She glanced over at him then sized up how fit his slender body was. His chest peaked out as a couple buttons on his shirt were undone. Elizabeth's gaze went up to meet Allen, who was already staring at her with that gentle gaze that Allen knows that she can't resist.

"Why... Are you looking at me like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You only had a few articles of clothes on just a few minutes ago and now you're sitting in front of me, wearing just a shirt," Allen analyzed.

"Yeah, and what of it?" She wondered kind of wonder where this is going.

Allen brought his face closer to hers; close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as his presence was overwhelming. Elizabeth trusted Allen with her full heart and knew that he would not do anything that she did not want him to do. He caressed her hair for a moment and looked at her in the eyes. It was those silver eyes again, nothing else could not hold make her want him even more.

Elizabeth felt herself close her eyes to ask him to come in for a kiss on her lips. It was only a matter of second when Allen answered her request. His gentle lips were planted on hers and for a moment, which could feel like forever, their lips hardly separated. Elizabeth could feel Allen getting more dominate in the kissing as he gently laid her down to the couch.

Their lips parted ways, only so Allen could focus on kissing her neck. He sucked on the loose skin among her lower jaw-line then used his tongue to caress her throat. Her pitiful whimpers leaked out of her mouth as she was being taken care of. Being in such trustworthy hands made all this caressing bearable. Plus doing something like this with the one that she loved made it all better.

Elizabeth started to unbutton his white shirt. He helped her revealed his muscular, yet slender, body. His left arm was anything but normal but she loved him no matter what, so to her, that arm made of Innocence was also attractive.

Allen stopped touching her for a moment to just hovering over her. His gentle eyes beaming down on her; he didn't have to say anything for her to know that whatever he does is out of shear love for her and nothing else. She raised a hand to pet the left side of his face, feeling her skin trace over the cursed scar on his face. He then looked at her with an insecure look.

"My body is far from perfect. I have white hair because I'm cursed plus I was born with this defected arm. It makes me wonder if I can be attractive enough for someone like you," he said still leaning on top of her.

"Allen, no one in this world is perfect. I love you for who you are. If I rejected you for how you looked I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend plus I would also be rejecting a part of myself," Elizabeth replied.

Allen just laid his head on her chest to listen to her heart for a moment then got back into the mood of wanting to make love to her. He took off her shirt and bra, exposing her beautiful body once again. He bent down to give a little lick to her nipples, which made her whimper again. He carried his hand down to her legs. He continued to caress her for a while until he could not take it anymore.

Elizabeth could sense how he was feeling and she felt the same way as him. She wanted to see more of him; she wanted to be with him at this very moment, all she wanted was ihim/i. Nothing else in this world mattered at the moment; not even her duties as an Exorcist.

The white haired Exorcist took off her panties then spread her legs wide enough for him. He unzipped his pants and took out his already aroused phallus. Allen gently began to penetrate her sensitive area, thrusting through muscles that tried to suck him in even more. Elizabeth bit her fist trying to keep herself from moaning too loud, considering they were having sex in a public area. But Allen didn't seem to care about that when he continued to thrust inside, making her moans turn into screams. She instantly forgot about the idea of being caught and just let him have his way with her.

Allen's panting turned into groans of pleasure when he picked up speed. This aggressive thrusting just made Elizabeth aroused even more. That's when Allen decided to pick her up so that they were both sitting up and looking at each other. He hands were groping her gluts as he continues to thrust into her faster and faster. She looked into his lustful eyes and was amazed how they still kept their intoxicating powers, no what the situation.

The adrenaline was overwhelming with their bodies grinding against one others'. Elizabeth was so induced with the idea of making love with this man that she couldn't control herself anymore. She held Allen close and he returned the gesture. Her face was buried in his neck, taking in his lovely scent. Even though sweat was pouring out of both of them his scent never changed. She savoured ever touch from his body; Allen's white hair brushing up against her bear skin, his solid arms around her, his member twitching with delight inside her inner walls. Her hands caress along his strong masculine body taking in the exotic build he carried.

Suddenly a flash of heat washed over her sexy body. After having Allen thrust inside of her for so long she felt like something was going to explode from this extreme heat. She moaned more from the pleasure.

"Allen, I feel like I'm going to..." She panted.

"Me too, let do this together," Allen said still looking at her face.

Elizabeth felt embarrassed at how Allen continued to stare at her face. She was afraid of looking ugly that she covered for a face for a moment.

"Please don't cover your face. There's nothing to be ashamed of, I like watching you enjoy yourself," he whispered in her ear.

"Ahh haaaa!" She screamed as her body trembled from the climax of her pleasure.

Allen let out a loud moan as he ejaculated inside of her. He didn't withdrawal from her really fast, savouring the moment of them coming together. He just laid her down on her back again and looked at her. Elizabeth sighed from the excitement and just laid there. Allen plopped his body down with his head on her chest and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his strength.

After, Allen picked Elizabeth up and carried her back to the dorms. Instead of taking her to her own room they both went to Allen's room to spend the rest of the night together, asleep, until morning.


End file.
